


Imagine: Getting married to Jacob

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Getting married to Jacob

Oh, what a beautiful day it was today. A sunny, warm Tuesday afternoon during the month of March when all living things woke up for a new life in spring. The gentle sun rays were filtering through the marbled glass windows of the church, which had illustrations of Christian saints and angels, and the different colors painted them in different tints. Today was a big day for Jacob Frye. Today was the day of his marriage. A day he never thought would come, not because of anything else, but because of the mere fact that once he drunkenly swore that he never wants to get married and stay a bachelor forever. Well, ever since he told Evie that he was getting married, she never stopped laughing and reminding him of the silly oath he had given awhile ago. And if it wasn’t enough that he had broken his oath, but he was even the one to ask Y/N L/N for her hand in marriage first.

Nobody warned him that there was going to be an old man talking so much at the altar, though. All Jacob wanted was to shout in front of everyone that he takes the beautiful Y/N as a wife and kiss her so everyone can see. If it wasn’t for Evie to warn him to be patient at least once in his life, he would have long since interrupted the speech and kissed Y/N. At least he found something to keep himself occupied with. He stared at how amazingly the white dress fitted Y/N. It was tight around her waist, highlighting her curves, and let to flow loosely down her legs. The corset beneath the dress lifted her breasts perfectly and the decolletage accented on them in a way that was neither too revealing nor made her look like a nun.

When Jacob told Y/N and Evie that he doesn’t want anyone interfering in his business to buy a suit, the girls were in utter shock and were afraid of what he might think of wearing the entire day until he came home with a carefully packaged box, bearing the logo of the best tailor in London. Suits weren’t exactly his thing and that was exactly what the girls were afraid of but when they looked at what he bought, they couldn’t keep in their surprised gasps. The suit fitted him perfectly, nothing too dandy or plain, but sewn by the example of the latest fashion tendencies. What were Evie and Y/N thinking... Jacob knew his fashion and should have remembered that even though he doesn’t care about what he wears, it always looks good and fashionable. What a dandy...

“Do you, Jacob Frye, take Y/N L/N as your lawfully wedded wife?“ the priest finally asked and Jacob snapped out of his boredom. “Yes!“ he answered rather loudly, making Y/N giggle. “And do you, Y/N L/N, take Jacob Frye as your lawfully wedded husband?“ he turned his attention to Y/N. “Yes!“ she answered just as loudly. The two wasted no time in connecting their lips in a passionate, breathtaking kiss under the roar of applause coming from the audience. Evie and Henry were best man and woman and Jacob even jokingly suggested Freddie to be bridesmaid, but only received a smack on the back of his neck by Y/N. In the end, he was pleased with him being ring bearer and nothing more or less. 

As the newly wedded couple pulled away from the kiss, Jacob’s gaze incidentally traveled up to one of the terraces behind Y/N. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock. There was a skillfully hidden sniper, holding his gun pointed in a discreet way towards Jacob and Y/N. If Jacob hadn’t noticed... Everything happened in moments. He didn’t hear or see anything else but Y/N and the sniper. Before he could push Y/N out of the way, before he could tell her to get out of the way, a gunshot echoed throughout the walls of the church and that was when all the surrounding sounds came back to him. The frightened gasps from the audience, a blood-freezing scream coming from a woman, the curse the sniper let out before dropping the gun and making a run for it.

And Y/N’s frozen in a surprise expression, mixed with pain. Jacob was afraid to look down at her. But he did it anyway. His heart broke at the sight of her white dress quickly turning red at the area below her . Before he could make a sound, she collapsed in his arms. “No! NO! Y/N! Don’t you dare!” he cried out, panicked. Evie’s eyes traveled between the doors of the church and Y/N’s body, considering whether to go after the killer or stay by her brother and friend’s side. “Jacob...” Y/N murmured weakly, gripping Jacob’s coat, before letting go again and her arm fell beside her lifeless body, her eyes wide open, but the life drained from them. “No, Y/N, wake up! Wake up!” Jacob yelled, suddenly choked by a sob. He cradled her body in his arms, letting the tears freely fall on her cheeks. He didn’t even notice that he was suddenly alone in the church. All the people were gone. Only Evie and Henry were left, frozen in their places by the shock.

“Jacob...“ Evie called softly. “We should go after the man. He might still be nearby.“ Jacob took awhile to answer. “Let him go.“ he answered coldly “I remembered his face. I will hunt him down personally and make sure he suffers just as much as I do right now. He will live a hell of a life, before I kill him in the most painful way.“ 


End file.
